1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plug adapter, and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed with multiple international standard retractable pin plugs that can be used individually.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional plug adapters are generally provided with a permanent pin, which is only mated with a plug jack. Yet, there are a variety of plug jacks, such as: flat, round, square and oblique, making it difficult for the permanent pin to meet the requirements. Hence, the conventional plug adapters are restricted by simple functions, limited applications and inconveniency.